This invention is related to a crimping tool for progressively squeezing a weatherstripping on an elongated thin molding by rotating a pair of rollers along the molding.
Weatherstripping used in automotive vehicles, such as around the door and trunk, typically is mounted on a molding to form a water-tight seal between the door and the passenger compartment. A certain type of weatherstripping has been developed that includes a generally V-shaped rubber like material with a metal core that must be crimped on the door molding. It is impractical to crimp the weather-stripping on the molding manually in a production setting.